


Not Asleep

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never tell me your feelings until it’s late at night and we’re asleep, then you whisper everything into the night and little do you know I’m not asleep.</p>
<p>Prompt from:<br/>http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/134874410118/hi-can-i-get-some-au-ideas-for-when-opposite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Spider-Man/Peter Parker before, and since I'm basing this off CA:CW Peter the characterization might be a bit off, but I thought this prompt would fit him.
> 
> I also don't specify age; I had Peter and the reader both around 16/17 in my head, but you could think of them as older.

         “You sure you want to start _V for Vendetta_ tonight? It’s already ten-thirty, and it’s kind of a long movie.” The common room of the Avengers Complex was dark, the light of the moon and the glow of the tv gave off enough light to see each other and the huge pile of snacks in front of you. You and Peter were cuddled up on the couch, blankets tangled and pooling around your feet.

         “What, worried that you’ll fall asleep on me?” Peter shrugged his shoulders, trying to jostle you, succeeding in making your head bounce and your teeth click together.

         “Me? Please. The last time we marathoned, _you_ fell asleep forty minutes into the third _Lord of the Rings_ , and I had to finish by myself! You are not to be trusted with late-night movie watching.”

         “Oh come on, that was one time! I was tired from training!”

         “It was _Lord of the Rings_ , Peter!”

         “Y/N!” He dragged out you name in a whine. “Are you ever going to let that go?”

         “Nope. So, can I trust you to stay awake for this one?” You took the remote, but made no move to actually start the movie.

         “Yes. Now come on. I need to see Hugo Weaving kicking tyrannical ass.” Peter grabbed at the remote, but you were too fast.

         You jerked the remote away, “Oh-ho-ho, Spider-boy’s using some strong language!” You held it at arms length behind you, your body facing him, blocking him from grabbing it.

         “That’s Spider-Man to you,” he said in his authority-figure voice, as he used his webbing to grab the remote from your hand, “now shush,” he clicked play on the Netflix menu, “it’s starting.”

         Deciding best not to question why he was wearing one of his web shooters on movie night, you settled in, finding a comfy position. You started the movie with his arm around you, your body pressed against his side, legs bent, feet resting on the couch next to you. Somewhere about twenty minutes in your butt was falling asleep and you shifted so you were using his lap as a footrest, a blanket spread over you. Another twenty saw you half sitting/half lying against the arm rest - Peter had crawled under your blanket with you and was using your stomach as a pillow, allowing you perfect access to play with his extremely soft hair.

 

**Peter’s POV**

         _Oh, no one should be this comfortable to lie on top of. How? Seriously? And Y/N’s hands are in my hair. Do they realize that this is what puts me to sleep? It’s just so relaxing. No, Peter, you can’t fall asleep, not this time. Okay, you can close your eyes, as long as you’re listening to it - like radio._

 

**Second Person**

         An hour and forty minutes into the movie and you needed to readjust. You didn’t realize you’d slipped so far down into the couch so much until your neck starting aching from the awkward position, and your tailbone was telling you that it was not happy with you. Peter didn’t protest like he normally would, complaining that ‘pillows don’t move, Y/N,’ but he didn’t make a peep, just flexed his arms around your waist a little, making sure you were still there.

 

**Peter’s POV**

         _Oh, good, finally. I’ve been waiting for that. My arms were starting to fall asleep like that. Excellent adjustment, sweetie. I didn’t say that out loud, did I? Nope, don’t think I did. Good. That would have sounded way too weird. I’ll just hug them a little tighter. They’ll get the message._

 

**Second Person**

         You sighed softly; of course he fell asleep. You turned the volume down just a tad so the upcoming fight scenes and inevitable explosions wouldn’t wake him. Your hand trailed up and down his spine gently, occasionally moving to ghost over his shoulder blades.

         “I knew you’d fall asleep. You always do when you cuddle me like this. You’re so cute when you’re asleep. You’re always cute, actually. You know, I don’t know why you put up with me and want to date me. You’re so emotive, so expressive, and all I do is tease you - but gosh, I really do like you so much. I know we haven’t been dating too long, but I like you a lot, Peter, and I’m glad that you like me, too, for whatever reason.” Your voice would have been easily drowned out by the tv if anyone had just been strolling by, but if Peter had been awake he probably would have heard you, especially with his increased senses and all, as it was you felt safe knowing that Peter was asleep.

 

**Peter’s POV**

         _WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘FOR WHATEVER REASON,’ MY LITTLE RAY OF SUNSHINE?? They’re smart, funny, and a total movie nerd (I mean who wouldn’t be into that?), and geez, so into learning it’s crazy, and they don’t even let Captain America tell them what to do; they’re so independent, and they love that about themself, so why don’t they get that I love that, too? What isn’t there to like? And sure, they don’t actually say their feelings very often, but they definitely express how they feel - I bet they don’t realize it. Like when they do that thing where they push my hair out of my face and just_ _look at me like I’m best person in the world, or when they insist on patching me up after a rough night. Ugh, why can’t Y/N see themself like I see them? I need to tell them._

 

**Second Person**

_Is that a smile on his face? I wonder what he’s dreaming of._ You smiled as his face nuzzled into your stomach a little more and a soft hum left his throat.

         Evey was giving her final speech and you felt movement. Peter was crawling up toward your face, letting his arms give out so his head was resting on your shoulder.

         “Hey, there. I thought you were asleep?”

         “No, no, I wasn’t asleep, just resting my eyes.”

         “Yeah, right.”

         “No really. I promise.”

         “Alright, Peter.”

         “You don’t believe me.”

         “You seemed pretty asleep to me.”

         When he didn’t respond, you looked down, and saw his eyes focused on the screen for the grand finale: Parliament blowing up. You turned your attention back to the final moments of the movie. As the end credits rolled, Peter grabbed the remote, with his hand like a normal human being, and turned off the tv.

         “I really like you, too, by the way.” He shifted so he was looking at your face, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at you without either of you going cross-eyed.

         “What?”

         “What you said earlier, I like you, too, and there are a lot of reasons why.”

         “I - I thought you were asleep.”

         “I know,” he picked up your hand to play with your fingers as he spoke, “but I thought you should know some of the reasons why I like you: you’re intelligent, sweet; you make me laugh, and you care so much - like when you bandage me up, and every time you say ‘text me so I know you made it back safe,’” he placed a kiss on your knuckles, “I know you’re doing it because you care about me.”

        You were glad that, with the tv off, the room was significantly darker. Natural light from the waxing half-moon cast comforting shadows across the room. Surely he wouldn’t be able to see the way your face heated this words, and the sincerity in his voice, or that movie-quality knuckle kiss.

         “Are you blushing?”

         “No?” _Damnit._

         “You forgot about my heightened senses, didn’t you?”

         “Maybe?” You turned your face away.

         “Stop turning away, you’re extra-cute when you blush,” his hands pulled gently at your shoulders as you tried to roll onto your stomach to hide your embarrassed silly grin. “No, come back!” He didn’t turn you onto your back, but somehow he managed to slide under you so you were on top of him.

         “How did you do that?”

         “I’m amazing, remember? And I really like having you on top of me. Oh wait, that sounded really bad, I meant that I like being under y- Nope, that’s worse. I just like holding you?”

         “Alright, alright, stop before you hurt yourself or give me a reason to hurt you.” Deciding that pointing out his blush wasn’t worth it, you snuggled down onto his chest, breathing in deeply. He smelled like that Irish Springs soap, and Old Spice deodorant, and something distinctly Peter - clean and comforting. One of your hands played with the collar of his shirt, the other intertwined your fingers together.

        “If you fall asleep like this, do I get to tease you?”

         “Shut up, Parker.” Your voice was muffled by his chest, but he could feel your smile.

With a chuckle, he tilted his head so he could place a quick peck on your forehead. He settled back, one hand still tangled with yours, the other wrapped securely around your waist, and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Peter is adorable and I think he deserves more cute fluffy fics. I appreciate every read/kudos/comment. I'm newer with writing Marvel, but if you have an idea/request I'd love to hear it!


End file.
